In the related art, a printer which includes, for example, a roll body driving mechanism which transports a medium in a transport direction by rotating a roll body around which the medium is wound in a roll shape, a first transport mechanism which is provided on the side further downstream than the roll body in the transport direction, and transports the medium, and a second transport mechanism which is provided between the roll body and the first transport mechanism, and transports the medium, and in which the medium is transported in a state of maintaining constant tension between the first transport mechanism and the second transport mechanism is known (for example, refer to PTL 1).